The Land Beyond the Valley
by yellowdog98
Summary: This is a story I wrote in the 6th grade. Please R&R.
1. The Beginning

ColorSet-1ColorPos-1StyleSet-1StylePos-1The Land Beyond the Valley "Alagaesia"

Once in a far off place, a baby boy was born. His name was Eragon. He was not an ordinary baby. While his mother was rocking him , he never would have guessed that he would become the legendary Dragon Rider, Eragon Shadeslayer. . As he grew up, the child always helped living things in need. He devoted his time practicing magic, hoping to make the world forever at peace. This is the story of how young Eragon battled King Galbatorix in an attempt to stop his cruelty, and free Alagaesia from his wrath.  
Elsewhere, in his castle, King Galbatorix plots with his evil minion, Durza. He had heard of Eragon and his loving, gracious heart, and wanted to put an end to him. " That boy is ruining my plans !", King Galbatorix hissed. " If I'm planning to take over Alagaesia, then he has to be eliminated. Durza, take my finest men and capture him. ALIVE. If I find him dead, then your dead. Now go"  
A few hours later, as Eragon was walking around, he heard a raspy voice. When he turned around, Eragon found himself face to face with an old man. Startled, he jumped back. He took a good look at him. He was small, about the height of a legendary sword called Zarroc. He had cottony, gray hair like billowing clouds. His torso was bare, but covered in so much grime and dust, he looked as black as the earth itself. His tiny legs and arms had as many bruises as there were stars in the sky. His dull and gray eyes indicated to Eragon that he was one of the blind beggars who roamed the town looking for something to eat . But was he? Eragon didn't know that this was Durza in disguise. "Poor sir", Eragon said, " I'll take you home with me to clean you up and give you something to eat." So Eragon took the old man home with him. As soon as they reached the cottage entrance, the old man turned back into Durza. " I have orders from King Galbatorix to take you to him", said Durza.  
" Well, your master will be greatly disappointed", Eragon said defiantly. And with that, Eragon unsheathed his sword and pierced Durza through the arm. " You may have escaped me, but we'll meet again.", Durza yelled before he vanished in a maroon explosion.  
For awhile, Eragon was not disturbed. But about a month after, Eragon was walking along in the forest when suddenly he met an elf " I've been told to tell you", the elf stuttered, " that King Galbatorix is coming to capture you. He found out that you were trying to help Alagaesia, and wants you eliminated so he can carry out with his evil plans. At the full moon, 12'o'clock sharp, he will cast his evil spell to conquer Alagaesia. Once he has done that, he will be invincible. To help you defeat King Galbatorix, I will give you three gifts. The first is a enchanted bow. When you aim for a target, the arrow will never miss its mark. Use this only when King Galbatorix is about to cast his spell. Aim for his crown, because once its off his head, then he will lose him powers. The second it comes off, use a sword and cut him wand in half. Then he will be vulnerable to even the slightest touch.  
The second gift I will give you is a sword. It is not just any sword; it is Zarroc. It belonged to the Eragon, the first Dragon Rider. Guard it well because it will help you in times of great need. When King Galbatorix's crown is off, it's very important to use this sword and cut the wand in half. Then, and only then, may you deal with him as you please. The third and final gift I will give you is a magic cordial. If you are wounded, use this to heal yourself. Only put a drop on. If you are unable to move, then just call out, " Come bottle", and it will glide over to you. Don't worry about the bottle breaking because it's made of diamonds. The gifts will be waiting for you when you get home. I'm afraid I must leave you, for elsewhere I must be." As soon as the faerie said that, it disappeared. Eragon started home, stunned by what had just happened. 


	2. The Awakening

As soon as he got to his cottage, he saw the elf's gifts waiting for him. He struggled to lift them into his house. When he finally got them inside, he very quickly used his magic to make a suit of armor out of his finest tunic and pants. Then he strapped the sword onto his waist, and slung the bow over him back. Surprisingly, it didn't weigh very much. Finally, he hung the cordial around his neck by a gold chain. At last he was ready. He still had some time, so he decided to get some rest for the upcoming event.  
Later, Eragon woke with a start. Even though he couldn't see him, Eragon could feel King Galbatorix coming. Sighing, he walked out the door and into the field next to him house. Before long, Eragon saw King Galbatorix approaching. He was alone with only a glittering wand. Around his waist was a belt made of dragon scales. On his head sat an enormous crown with a gigantic ruby in the center. Sword in hand, Eragon walked to meet him. In a mean voice King Galbatorix hissed, "You can come with me now and no one gets hurt, or we can do this the hard way." "I'll never come with you and you will never make me. You'll have to fight me first," replied Eragon. 


	3. The Fight

"Then I will, and I'll do it successfully." said Galbatorix. After he said that, both Eragon and Galbatorix prepared their weapons. When they were finished, Eragon smoothly ran towards Galbatorix his twisted in his hands at a 45 degree angle with Galbatorix's body. At the last second, Eragon whipped up his sword, catching Galbatorix in the arm. That was the final straw for Galbatorix. He and Eragon put everything they had into fighting with great speed and agility. They both were equally good with the sword, so it looked as if nobody would win. But don't forget that Galbatorix knew the deep ancient magic. So he gave himself more strength. Eragon, who knew magic, didn't know how to do that type of spell. So while his strength was fading, Galbatorix was never tiring. That gave him an unfair advantage. At the last second, Eragon made a desperate attempt to knock Galbatorix unconscious, but to no avail. Eragon collapsed wearily on the ground from his exertion. Galbatorix took that opportunity to hit Eragon on the head with the pommel of his sword. Before he became unconscious, he heard King Galbatorix cast a spell that would keep him in the spot that he was in, until he finished casting his infamous spell that would bring Alagaesia to its knees. Then he slipped away into darkness. 


End file.
